Lives of Young Love
by jonaslovex0
Summary: sequel to day and a life of RG...Dean and Gia are married and Rory and Tristan are dating...see what happens will it be happily ever after for real? DeanGia my made up character and TristanRory Please R
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Takes place six months after party.

This chapter is the day before the wedding. Rory is the maid of honor and Lorelai is a bride's maid. Tristan is the Best man and Luke an usher. Enjoy! A little note I made a mistake in the other story….in last chapter I meant to say a year and a half because her birthday is in October.

-------- -- - -

Chapter 1- Jitters-

"Okay so the flowers are being sent to the church. The food is all ready. It was really nice of you friend Sookie to make the food. Especially for free."

"That's Sookie. If it involves food she's there."

"The dresses are in my room and Deans tux is in his room."

"He didn't see your dress yet did he?"

"Nope not yet."

"Good. What time do you have to get you family at the airport?"

"Two. I'm nervous."

"Why?"

"My step-dad never met Dean before."

"What did your mom say when she met him?"

"She loved him. Called him the hottest boy I've ever been out with and he was my one and only."

"Okay that's good."

"Yeah. Hopefully she told Gregg good things about him."

"I'm sure that she did."

"What time is it now?"

"11:30. I better go I have to meet Dean at Luke's."

"Bye. See you at six in the morning."

"Well expect us 6:30 my mom never gets up early."

"Okay."

"Thank your mom again for letting me get ready here."

"You have to go somewhere."

-- - - - - - - --

"What's wrong?" Dean walking into the house

"Nothing. I'm just a little nervous about you meeting my step-dad."

"Why?"

"Well he is always hard on every guy I dated."

"I'm not just a guy. I'm your fiancée soon to be husband." He said putting his arms around her waist

"I know. I know. I'm just nervous."

"Just jitters. Don't be nervous." He said kissing her neck

"Hey save it for tomorrow."

He stuck his tongue out at her.

"What time is it?"

"1:30 we better go."

"I'm ready."

"I'm not." She said

"Don't be nervous babe."

"Okay lets go."

------- - - - - -

"Gia! Sweetie! How are you?"

"Hey mom." She said hugging her

"Dean nice to see you!" she said hugging him

"You to Mary."

"Mom where's Gregg?"

"He took your brother to the bathroom. Justin is so excited to see you guys."

"Aw I miss the little guy."

"He misses you."

"DEAN!" Justin said running into his arms

"Hey buddy! Wow your getting big."

"Yeah I'm this many now." He said holding up 4 fingers

"Hey Justin…no hello anymore?" Gia said walking up to them

"Gia!"

"Hey kiddo! Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yup…I'm the ring bear!"

Everyone laughed.

"No sweetie the ring bearer. That means that you bring the rings up to Tristan."

"Oh…"

"Where is Gregg?"

"I'm right here." He said

"There you are." Said Mary

"Gregg this is my fiancée Dean."

"Hello Sir."

"Hello Dean nice to finally meet you. I've heard many good things about you."

"Okay now that everyone is here…Gregg I was wondering if you would walk me down the aisle?"

"Of course I will sweetie! I'm honored that you asked me!"

-- --- -- -

"So where are you too getting married?" Gregg asked

"Outside of Hartford in a little church." Said Gia

"What about the reception?"

"We set up a huge tent in the middle of a park."

"That should be nice."

"Yup…okay this is Deans house."

"Mom you know you have to get up a six tomorrow right?"

"Yeah I know."

"Okay we're all settled then."

"I'll bring your stuff upsairs."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Something Old

Something New

"I can't believe that Gia is getting married today."

"I know…. the wedding should be fun."

"Yeah I know…. hey look they just pulled up."

"They have everything?"

"Yeah…Aw poor Dean he has to carry our dresses."

"Someone has to."

"Gia and Mary are carrying her dress."

"It's that big?"

"Yeah…. I saw it, it's so beautiful."

"I'm here!"

Gia ran up to Rory and they both started to scream.

"Girls please its 6:30 in the morning." Mary exclaimed

"Sorry Mom."

"Mary…. it's nice to see you again!" Lorelai said

"You too."

"Okay guys." Dean said putting the dresses down "I'm off."

"See you later!" Gia said

"Gia this is for you." Dean said pulling out a little box

"Open it and thank me later." He said walking out

She opened it.

"Aw it's a piece off the blue necklace he gave me when we first stared to date."

"Okay so you have something old, new and blue."

"I just need borrowed." She said looking at her mom

"Fine you can borrow my studs."

"Thanks mommy."

"Okay we have 4 hours until the photographer and limo comes. Lets get to it."

- - - - -

"Oh Gia you look beautiful."

Gia was wearing a princess like gown that puffed out so much she could barley walk. It

had rhinestone and beaded flowers going down the dress and the veil. The dress had a

bow in the back. Her long hair was curled and in a little diamond clip

"Okay a picture of the bridal party!"

Rory was wearing a strapless peach dress with lace and a little bow in the middle. Her

hair was straight and in a diamond headband.

Lorelai had a similar dress with straps and beaded top. Her hair was curled.

"Hey wait…you guys aren't having a bridal party picture with out me are you?"

"Oh My God! Jessie! How did you know?"

"Well your mom and fiancée filled me in and they shipped the dress to my house!"

"Awesome! Rory, Lorelai, this is my cuz Jessie."

"Hey Guys."

"Ladies I need the picture."

They all gathered around Gia.

"Beautiful one more."

"Excellent shot. Um…bride…"

"Yes."

"Where is the groom? I would like to get a shot before the wedding starts."

"Well he is not here…we did a more traditional like he can't see me before the wedding. Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Guys the limo is here."

"Guys…In a half-hour I'm going to get married!"

They all smiled and piled into the car.

- - ---- --- -

"Who gives this women away?"

"I do." Gregg said

Dean looked at Gia and whispered that she looked amazing.

A little while later the priest announced.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The crowed cheered as he kissed her.

---- ----- ----

Tristan walked Rory down the aisle. Then he asked her "What's a matter?"

"Nothing…my best friend just got married….I'm fine."

"My sister just got married to your ex-boyfriend. Rory are you sure your okay?"

"I'm fine…don't worry" she kissed him

Dean and Gia ran out and stood on the steps as people snapped pictures of them.

"You look beautiful."

"So do you."

As the photographer took the last shot they got into the limo to go to the reception.

"let me see the rings." Dean asked

"Okay." She held out her hand and the pink diamond and wedding bad sparkled.

"Wait." Dean pulled out a camera and took a picture.

"You have a camera?"

"Yes…"

"Your such a loser…here." She posed next to him and snapped the picture.

The limo drove off to the reception.

"Rory?" Lorelai asked

"Rory honey, are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"Okay…well get into the limo we're about to leave."

"Okay."

----- ----- -----

"Our best man and maid of honor Rory and Tristan." They ran out into the crowed and gathered with the rest of the guests

"And no for our main event…being presented together for the first time as husband and wife… everyone please make some noise for Dean and Gia Forrester!"

The crowd went wild as the walked out. Then the room made room so they could have the first dance. Their song was maybe I'm Amazed by Paul McCartney. As they swayed to the song Luke and Lorelai, Gregg and Mary, and Tristan and Rory joined them.

Later that night everyone gathered outside and waved Gia and Dean off.

"Dean…"

"Yes."

"We're married!"

"I know!"

---- --- -----

Okay so that is the end of Chapter 2…. drama for your momma is a head so…stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note**: Yo my peeps! (sry) Jared really inspired me (as he does everyday) …did you see Supernatural? I fell off my couch when he came out of the shower shirt-less! Anyway I'm all about the visual so I'm going to go into more detail about visual things… Please R&R! Love who ever is reading this! Bye-Bye!

-- -- --

Chapter 3: Room for Two

"Tristan…"

"Yes…" he said placing a candle on the mantle piece

"What are you doing?"

"Setting the mood. Will you hand me the lighter?"

"Your going to burn the house down!"

"Come on Rory I have one candle left!"

"Fine…" she said throwing it to him

"Thank You…"

Rory was playing with her ring when she jumped at the sound of Tristan's cell phone

"Will you please answer that Rory."

"Hello?"

"Rory!"

"Gia…How's Hawaii?"

"Beautiful we just landed."

"Where is Dean?"

"Starbucks."

"Figures."

They laughed.

"Anyway….is your beloved around."

"Hold On." She tossed the phone to him

"Hello?"

"My brother…"

"Hey kiddo…how's Hawaii?"

"Amazing we just landed. I'm waiting for my luggage."

"Where's…."

"Walking towards me with a Double Chocolate Chip Frozen Frappichino I hope."

Dean laughed "Yes."

"Wait can I talk to him?"

"Sure…"

"What?"

"Tristan wants you."

"Yo…"

"Dude what's up?"

"Hawaii is beautiful man…thanks."

"Listen…" Tristan looked back at Rory and walked away.

"I'm planning on getting Rory a gift…what should I get?"

"A book.."

"A book?"

"A book…casually bring up the subject and ask for her favorite author."

"Cool thanks."

"Yup.,"

"Tell Gia that Jessie left her a surprise at the hotel."

"I will."

"Okay Dude talk to you later…"

"Bye."

He hung up.

"There's a surprise for us at the hotel from Jessie."

"Oh No…what is it?"

"I have no clue."

"There's our luggage."

"Cool." She said taking her bag.

-- -- --

"Dude…" said a girl at the desk

"What?"

"Look at the hottie walking thru the door."

" Damn…he is hott. I love Spring Break season." She said looking Dean up and down

"Dips."

"Wha…Oh man come on you always get the hot guys!"

"You can have the next one."

"Fine…I'm taking a break." She said walking away

"Hello welcome to the Hilton."

"Hey."

"Checking In."

"Yeah."

"So…are you here for Spring Break?"

"No…" he laughed

"Oh…well…name please."

"Dean Forrester."

She typed the name in.

"Here it is…suite 315 the honey…" she stopped in the middle

"Your on your honeymoon?"

"Yeah…"

"Your married."

"Yeah…" he said holding his hand up

"That sucks." She mumbled

"Dean did you get the room number yet? I have to tell the bell dude were to go."

"Suite 315."

"Thank You."

She ran back and told him.

She came back and put her hand on the desk.

"Nice ring."

"Oh that's sweet of you…thank you."

"Anyway the 5th floor on your left. Enjoy your stay."

"Thanks…" he said taking the key

"Hey wait… are you Gia Harrow?"

"Forrester…but yeah why…"

"From Jessie Donahue…she said to give it to you…"

"Thanks…"

"Welcome…"

"What was that about?'

"Next time you take the hot guy…he's married."

The girl stared to laugh as she stormed off

-- ---

"So…hows the chicken?"

"Chickeny"

"You know don't you?"

"Yeah but I wanted you to have your glory moment."

He laughed

"Thanks anyway…I tried to make it but the house almost blew up."

"It's okay."

"So what do you want to do on break?"

"I don't know."

"Want to go away?"

"Where?"

"New York?"

"Um…Jess is there."

"Rory it's a huge city what are the chances your going to see him."

"I don't know but he always manages to find me…It's like he has Ror-jax."

"So if he does…I'm with you now."

"Yeah…your right…lets go…"

"Okay…we'll leave tomorrow."

"Cool."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Thank You to Kim, Sandy, and Jaredsbabygirl010 for reviewing! Kim thanks for the suggestion…I'm going to try it! As always R&R! Thank You Guys!

--- ---

I don't own Gilmore Girls…but I own Gia…. sadly not Dean to…

-- --- --

Chapter 4: I want roses

Gia opened the door to the suite and gasped at the room. There was a huge balcony that showed a view of the whole resort. The room was a light yellow color with a huge TV and a king sized bed. On the bed there was a note and chocolate covered strawberries waiting to be devoured.

"Dean…. it's Beautiful."

She ran into the bedroom and jumped onto the bed. She picked up a strawberry and started to eat it.

"You like it?" Dean asked

"I love it!" she said with a full mouth

"So what do you want to do?" she asked

Dean looked at her.

She nodded her head and laughed.

"Not until tonight Dean."

Dean jumped onto the bed with her.

"How come? We've haven't done anything for the 2 weeks we've been married" he said pouting

"Because…. I wanted my first time to be on the first night of my honeymoon surrounded by…" she paused "roses."

Dean looked into her eyes

"At least wait until tonight."

"Okay…anything for you."

She smiled and kissed him.

Dean got off the bed and pulled his shirt off.

"Nice preview…damn Dean."

He laughed

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay."

Gia laid back down and within seconds she was asleep.

When she woke up she saw Dean standing in a t-shirt and boxers drying his hair with a towel. He waved to her and smiled. Gia rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"How long have I been out?"

"Mm…bout' a half-hour."

Gia stood up and walked over to Dean. She smiled and walked past him. Dean grabbed her arm and kissed her. She giggled. He pulled her toward the bed. As he set her down she grabbed the end of his shirt about to take it off. Dean then stopped and looked at her.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know."

"Are you ready?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry."

"It's okay…"

"Tell you what…tonight I cross my heart."

"Okay…"

"But for now…the beach."

She kissed him once again and popped up.

"I'm going to put my suit on."

"Me too."

--- --- ---

Gia and Dean walked into the lobby on there way back from the beach.

"So where did you go before? You left me for like a half-hour."

"I went to call my parents. When they put Clara on and she wouldn't shut up."

"Oh.."

She pressed the button to the elevator.

"We need to talk."

Gia looked at him.

"We've only been married for 2 weeks and your already sick of me?"

"No…no it's not that…but you won't like what I have to say."

"What…what happened?"

"well the day before the wedding, Rory kissed me."

"What…when…how…you were with me the whole day."

"When we got home, and your brother wanted chocolate ice cream, I ran to the store and Rory was there. When we got outside we were talking, and I don't know she kissed me."

Gia had a hurt look on her face.

"Gia please…don't be too angry…please…"

"I'm not mad…at her…but not at you. Do you still love her Dean?"

"What…Gia do you want the truth?"

"That would be nice."

"I love you…yes I will always love Rory but not that way anymore."

"Don't you understand we weren't meant to be…someone always got in the way…Tristan…then Jess…. then Jess again."

"Why did you get back with her?"

"I thought that we could have 1 more chance, but I found out the hard way she really loved Jess. She would never admit it, but it was the truth, then after we broke up again, I knew that it wasn't meant to be."

Gia and Dean were now in front of the room.

"Do you mean that? You don't love her like that anymore?"

"Yes…I love you with all my heart…I married you didn't I?"

"Surprisingly. Why did you tell all this to me now?"

"Because I wanted a clear conscience."

Dean opened the door to the room.

"Oh My God…" Gia said

she walked into the room and started to tear. All around the room there were red and pink roses. On the bed and all along the floor there were rose petals.

"You did all of this for me?"

"Of course…I wanted it to be special."

"Is this why you were gone?"

"Yup…"

"I love you Dean." She said kissing him

"I love you too Gia."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: So many calls, Such Little Time

Tristan and Rory were in his car on their way to New York.

"Do me a huge favor." He said

"Yes"-said Rory

"Can you call my sister and she ho she is doing?"

"Yeah sure." Rory pulled out Tristan's phone.

Gia and Dean were laughing in be. They finally opened the gift Jessie got them. It was a

scrapbook and video of their wedding. They were watching the part when Justin and Gia

were dancing. Gia jumped at the sound of her phone.

"Who's that?" Dean asked

"Tristan."

"Well aren't you going to answer it?"

"Maybe." Gia looked at him starry eyed. Dean grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" he said

"Dean?" Rory said looking confused

"Rory?"

"Yeah…is Gia around? Tristan wants to know how she is."

Gia looked at him.

"Um…she's busy right now."

"Oh…okay...well how are you?"

"I'm fine…I'm having fun and keeping busy."

"That's good."

"Yeah well actually we're on our way out so I have to go."

"Okay."

"Tell Tristan that we said hey."

"Okay…"

"Bye…"

He hung up.

"You lied? You my honest husband lied?"

Dean gave her a devilish smile.

"Maybe…" he said

Gia kissed him.

Tristan pulled the car over at a service area.

"Want something?"

"No…"

"You sure?"

"Yes…I'm fine."

Tristan walked out of the car. Rory pulled out her phone and called her mom.

Lorelai's answering machine picked up.

"Mom…Urgh…We are almost there…call me later…bye."

-- -- ---

Gia was sitting on the bed waiting for Dean to come back from the store.

Gia's phone rang and an un-familiar number popped up.

"Ah…hello?" she said into the phone

"Gia?"

"Who's this?"

"It's Stephan…"

Gia paused for a minute.

"Hello?"

"What…. how did you get this number?"

"Your Mom."

"Of course…I can't talk to you right now…you can't call me either."

"Why not I haven't spoken to you in a year and a half."

"So what? Why now?"

"I don't know…I miss talking to you…"

"No…No you can't do this! Not now Stephan! I can't talk to you."

"Why Gia…Why not…you moved with out saying a word!"

"Oh…but you can go on a tour with your band for 10-weeks, sleep with every girl, and

not say a word? Sorry I have to go."

"Wait…I'm here…in Stars Hallow… looking for you."

"What? I'm…I'm not there…"

Dean walked in and saw Gia trembling.

"Where are you?" Stephan said

"In Hawaii…"

"On Spring Break?"

"No." she paused " My honeymoon."

"Yeah right…your married…and I'm a sandwich."

"You are…and yes I'm married and I'm happy… and you can't just call me out of the

blue!"

"You love him?"

"Yes…"

"More than me?"

"A lot more…he treats me good…and he loves me…and I love him." She said crying

"Well I'll leave you alone then."

Gia hung up and looked at Dean's red face.

"Who was that?"

"My Ex…."

"What? What did he want?"

"I don't know…"

Gia started to cry and Dean sat next to her and held her.

Tristan and Rory were back in the car. It was silent until Tristan said,

"Are you okay?"

"What? I'm fine."

"You sure aren't acting like it."

Rory sighed, "Everyone thinks I'm upset about Dean getting married. I'm not…I'm

fine…I really am."

"Okay…. I believe you. Rory look." He said pointing at the sign "We're here."

AN: Hey Guys. I'm going on vacation for about a week so I won't be able to update for a

while. I hope you can kind of understand what's going on. I'm not that gifted at writing.

Okay guys I'll talk to you soon! Bye! Please Please Please R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

It was the last day of Gia and Dean's honeymoon, and they were in their room packing.

"I can't believe that it's over!" Dean said

Gia looked down at his suitcase walked over and dumped everything out.

"What was that for?" Dean said throwing his hands up

"You can't fold? You're useless to me leave." She said flicking her hand

"Useless?" he tackled her onto the bed and started to tickle her. She started to laugh and then yelled, "Stop it!" she was trying to hold back her tears.

"Fine" Dean said giggling

She jumped off of the bed and walked over to the luggage.

"I'm going to finish packing." She said still laughing

Dean walked over to her and put his arms around her waist. He started kissing her neck. She turned around and kissed him on the lips. As Dean started laying her on the bed, they heard Green Day's Minority. Gia ignored it.

Through the kisses Dean asked "You…" paused and continued kissing her "Gonna get that?"

Gia sat up on her elbows "But the mood!" she wined

"Urgh!" she picked up her phone "What!" she shouted

"Bad mood?" the voice said

Gia put her hand over the phone "It's Stephan."

Dean sat up and looked at her. His face started to get red.

"Let me talk to him."

"No don't…" it was to late he grabbed the phone out of her hand

"Gia are you aliv-"

"Who the hell is this?" Dean said cutting Stephan off

"Who's this?" he replied angrily

"This is Gia's husband!" he said with enforcement

"Oh…so she wasn't lying."

"Is this guy for real?" Dean asked Gia

"Yeah…he's a jack-ass" she replied

"I guess." He said "Listen dude you can't call Gia anymore. She doesn't want to talk to you and she doesn't like you calling!" he said to him

"Who are you to talk for her? Her lawyer/bodyguard?" he said

"No … but you'll need both or there will be a news flash of a guy in a local band that was beaten to death with his guitar!"

"Yeah okay…anyway I'm hanging up now I had enough of you….but you be sure to tell Gia she can call _me _anytime." Stephan said

"Whatever" Dean said and slammed the phone down

Gia was laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Beaten to death with your guitar?" she said still laughing

"It was the only thing I could think of…" he said

"I guess!" she said

"Okay tough guy let's finish packing."

--- --- --

**AN: ** Sorry this is so short I was running out of time. Don't worry the next one will be long and I'll get to Tristan and Rory! Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

An: Hey guys I'm sorry it took forever for me to update lots and lots of tests to study for. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! Talk to ya at the end!

**---- ---- **

Chapter 7: Home Sweet not Home

"Ah…." Gia took a breath of the cool night back in Stars Hallow "Home sweet home!" she stated. She grabbed her luggage out of the taxi and walked up to Dean's porch. Dean paid and thanked the driver and started to walk towards Gia.

"Wait." She said holding her hand up.

"What?" he said yawning, "I'm tired I want to go to sleep."

"Dear Dean and Gia,

Please don't go inside the house, we have a surprise for you. Walk up walk blocks and look for Tristan, when you find him he'll take you to the surprise.

Love Mom, Dad and Clara

PS. Take ALL of your luggage

PPS. Welcome Home! We missed you!" Gia read from the note on the door

"Huh?" Dean stood there with a confused look on his face

She held up the note. "That's what it says."

Dean grabbed the note from her hand and read "PS Take All of your luggage." He threw his hands up. "Fine lets go."

So they gathered up all of their luggage and started to walk. After 5 minutes of walking they finally found Tristan.

"Hello!" he said cheerfully

"Tris whats going on?"

"You shall see. Follow." He said waving his hand

"Dude our arms are going to fall off! Can't you please just tell us what it is?" Dean exclaimed

"As I said before you will see! So follow me please."

Dean and Gia sighed and looked at each other. They followed Tristan to an apartment.

"What are we…."

"Oh My God you didn't?" Gia said cutting Dean off

"We did!"

"No!" Gia said

"Yes!" Tristan replied

"Really?"

"Really Really!"

"Really Really Really!"

"Really Really Really Really!"

Gia screamed and threw her arms around Tristan.

"Okay I'm lost. I was lost between the Really and the other 100 really."

"Dean they got us an apartment." She said

I took him a minute for it to sink in.

"Really?"

"Okay enough with the really's" Tristan joked

"Lets Go! Lets Go! Lets Go!" Gia said eagerly

When Tristan opened the door Gia and Dean were speechless. They opened the door to a fully painted, stocked, and furnished apartment. Lorelai, Rory, Dean's parents and sister and Gia's parents were all standing there. They all at once came swarmed Gia and Dean with hugs and kisses.

"Guys I don't know what to say!" Dean exclaimed

"Well do you like it?"

"Of course! We love it!"

"I'm glad. We just thought with you two married that it wouldn't be appropriate for you to be living with us." Dean's mom said

"Dean will I still see you?" Clara asked

"Of course sweetie this won't change anything." He said hugging her

"When did you guys do this?" Gia asked

"Well when you guys got engaged then we were fixing it up ever since, it's been ready for a while but we wanted to give it to you your first night back!" Gia's Mom said

"Okay well we leave you guys." Deans Dad said

"Bye!" they all said

"That was really nice." Rory said closing the door

"Yeah it was. They seemed to like it." Loralei replied

Tristan caught up with the two of them.

"I'll meet you back at the house Hun." Loralei said

"Kay." Rory said

Tristan kissed Rory and they walked away hand and hand. As they walked towards Luke's Tristan saw someone he hasn't seen in a long time. He stopped

"Oh My God." He said angrily

"What? What's wrong?" Rory asked

"Stephan Gia's ex- boyfriend. What the hell is he doing here?"

"Where is he?"

"In Luke's."

Tristan ran ahead to the diner. Stephan saw him and came out.

"Tristan my old pal how are you doing?" Tristan looked at him and punched him in the face.

Dean and Gia had come out and started walking towards Luke's when they saw Tristan standing over some guy.

They ran towards him and once Gia saw who it was she stopped. Stephan stood back up and said "I know that you didn't just do that!"

Dean stood next to Tristan and asked, "Who's that guy?"

"Stephan DiMira…." He put out his hand "Nice to finally meet you and you are?"

"Dean Forrester Gia's husband."

Gia and Rory stood there watching. Stephan looked at Gia "This is the guy you married? You married this guy? Ew."

Dean launched toward him but Gia got in the middle "Hey! Hey! Stop it! Stephan go home! No one wants you here!"

"Aw that hurts! You don't want me here?"

"Yeah you heard her! Leave!" Tristan said

Stephan started to walk away. "For now I'm going back to my hotel, but this isn't over."

He walked away as they all watched him leave.

**An: What did you think? Please R&R! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Random acts of Randomness

--- 2 days later ---

Rory ,Tristan ,Gia and Dean were all hanging out in Gia and Dean's new apartment.

"Okay…. that had to be the most random thing ever on Monday." Gia joked.

"What do you mean?" Tristan said

"I mean that you punching Stephan DiMara! Stephan DiMara of _The Doormats_ in the face."

"I knew I recognized him!" Rory exclaimed, "He's the lead singer and guitarist right?"

"Yeah but how did you know that?"

"I love them…great band!"

"Speaking of random!" Gia laughed, "Anyway why did you punch him?"

Dean walked out of the bedroom sat down and put his arm around Gia.

"He punched him because I wasn't there to do I myself."

"Yeah, but your suppose to beat him to death with his guitar remember!"

"Ha Ha Ha very funny."

"It is very funny." She said

" I punched him because I hate that guy with a serious passion! Anyway to more important things , the movie starts in a half- hour so you two ready?" Tristan said

"Yeah I guesswe are." Dean said

"What movie is it anyway?" Rory asked

"Well the theater is doing a special showing of _Star Wars Episode 5_!" Tristan said eagerly

"Is that the episode when Darth Vader sets up a trapforLuke, that princess, Han Solo and that monkey thing and they are all invited to diner with Darth Vader?" Gia asked

They all stared at Gia.

"And you know this how exactly?" Dean asked her

"Hey I watch Star Wars." She said

Dean just looked at her smirking.

"What?" she shrugged "Don't laugh at me!"

"Now that wasrandom." Rory said

They laughed.

"C'mon we have to go and get a good seat!"

"I'm coming I'm coming!"

They left for the movie.

-- ---

When the movie was over they all stopped for ice cream. Gia and Dean were behind Tristan and Rory so they had a chance to talk.

"So you never answer my question." Tristan said

"What question?"

"The one I asked you in New York."

"Oh…right that question."

"Well…"

"Okay well the answer to your question is…."

"So we meet again." Stephan cut Rory off.

Dean and Gia were laughing about something and then they stopped.

"What is he still doing here?" Dean asked "I though she told you to leave."

"Man this guy doesn't take a hint." Tristan said

"I guess." Rory said

"Hello…and who might you be?"

"I'm Rory Gilmore. Big fan."he smiled "Of the the band…not you" she back tracked

Stephan laughed "Thanks we're playing in Hartford you should come check us out."

"I doubt it." She said

"Aw that's to bad."

"Anyway." He walked over to Gia. "So Gia…" Dean stepped in front of him "You are quite tall you know that , and scary lookingdid you now that too?"

"Not as scary as you look." Gia said

"You going to make me give you another black eye?" he said

"No…No Dean your not. Stephan read my lips L-e-a-v-e!" Gia said

"Not without you. Until you come to your senses and come back with me I'm not going anywhere." Gia looked at Dean

"Fine…" she said

"What?" Dean and Stephan said at the same time.

"You're not seriously leaving with him?" Dean said pointing to him

"Of course not I wouldn't leave you, I mean fine you can give him _another_ black eye."

Dean lunged and threw his fist back.

Stephan got Dean first and Dean fell back a little. Tristan turned Stephan around and punched him. I t was a full on brawl two against one. Gia and Rory stood there trying to get them off of each other. Then they ran into Luke's to get help.

"Luke!" they both yelled out of breath

"What? What's all the noise about?"

"Dean" Gia caught her breath "Dean and Tristan got into a fight with my ex-boyfriend."

"Your ex-boyfriend?" he questioned

"I'll explain later." shebreathed "Just right now please try and stop them."

"Fine I'm going. Oh you kids and your needs, you'll be the death of me." Luke said

He ran out of the diner and the girls ran after him.

"Hey. Hey stop it! Now!" Luke pulled Tristan away from Stephan.

"What's the problem?"

"Him." Dean said

"Let's go all of you in the diner."

They stood there.

"Right Now!" he yelled pointing to the diner

--- ---

**An: Oh my Goodness! Thank you to everyone that reviewed! It was so exciting! Yeah :claps hands in excitement: hope I'm not letting anyone down. Anyway hope you enjoyed and as always Please R&R! Thanks fans! Wooooo! Hoooo!**

**Not sure if that confuses you….I have writers block so its kind of a filler. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Fights, and Secrets all in a days work

"Now I would like to know why you boys were fighting in the middle of the street?" Luke yelled pacing around the counter

They all sat there staring at him.

"Huh…?" he yelledthrowing his hands up "I would like an answer."

"Well Stephan punched Dean and…"

"Yeah before he was about to punch me!" Stephan shouted cutting Tristan off

"Dude shut the hell up no one was talking to you." Dean said

"Bite me!"Stephan spat back

"Gia is this the ex you were talking about?" Luke said

"Yes it is…" she said

"Right...so why are you here?" Luke said

"That's what I would like to know." Tristan said

"Okay I'll tell you... a few weeks ago I saw Gia's mom in the store, we were talking and she was saying how you were up in Stars Hallow, I knew I had a gig in Hartford so I asked for your number and here we are."

"You are such a liar!" Gia said

"No I'm not."

"Totally are! A) My mom never ever ever goes shopping cause we have a maid and B) she hates you so she won't talk to you." Gia said

Dean laughed.

"Fine…" he rolled his eyes "Fine Jason told me every thing because I grilled him. You happy?"

"Thought so."

"Who's Jason?" Dean asked

"He's my cousin. He loves Stephan and adores his band." She said

"So that's what all of this is about? A jealous ex-boyfriend lead to fighting in the street. Okay very intelligent." Luke said

Gia got very dizzy. She put her hand on her head.

"Gia…" Dean said putting his hand on her back "You okay?"

"No I don't feel good. Can we leave?" she said trying to stand up

Dean looked at Luke.

"Go." He said, "All of you go."

-- -- --

"How is she?" Tristan said on the phone with Rory the next day

"She's okay… she told me she was throwing up a lot this morning. Now she's sleeping."

"Does she know what she has?"

"She said she sat next to a sick guy on the flight home so maybe its that." Rory said

"Oh…well tell her I hope she feels better."

"Okay bye."

"Bye." Rory hung up her phone

"What did he say?" Gia said walking out of the bedroom

"I didn't tell him."

"Thank You."

"Where's Dean?" Gia asked

"Oh he called he said he had to stay after school. Then he has to work so he'll be home 9-ish."

"Oh. Okay."

"Did you tell Dean yet?"

"No."

"Why not ?" Rory asked

"I don't know how to tell him Rory. We've only been married for a little whileand now I'm going to tell him he's going to be a father in less than 9 months!"

"He deserves to know…I'm mean he's your husband and the father."

"I know. I just don't know how to tell him, ya know" she paused and took a deep breath "I'm nervous."

"Don't be. It will be fine I mean its Dean. Anyway I got to go I'll call later." she went and hugged Gia. "Don't worry...Bye." Rory walked out and closed the door.

Gia sat on the couch and fell asleep. A few hours later Dean came home he threw his stuff on the floor and lightly woke up Gia.

"Hey…" she said

"Hey…" he kissed her.

"Dean… uh… we need to talk."

"What? What's wrong?" He sat up on the couch with her

"I don't know how to say this…"

"Say what?"

"Dean" she started to cry she paused "Dean I'm pregnant." She finished

Dean looked at her and put ran his hand threw his hair and put his face in his hands. He just sat there and stared into the abyss.

"Pregnant?" he finally said

"Yeah… I'm about a month along."

"Wow…I can't believe it."

"Neither can I." She said still crying

Gia got up and went to the bedroom to lie down. Dean sat on the couch for a little while longer and though about what is wife had just told him. Dean got up and went into the bedroom with Gia.

"So I'm going to be a father?"

"That you are."

"Okay well…we can do this."

Gia looked at him and smiled.

"Thank You." she said

He laid down with her and held her close until she fell asleep.

"I think…" he said to himself

--- ---

AN: Hey this is another filler that's why it's short. I have a lot of surprises up ahead so stay tuned I love you guys for reading thank you to all who reviewed! Please R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

**An: HEY! I'm kind of jumping right into things because I have a lot of ideas for the story so I'm moving things along. A Lot of shockers ahead! Thanks to all who reviewed!**

Chapter 10: Flashback

--- 3 months later--- (btw it's the beginning of July)

"Now please a little bit slower…what happened…."

"She…I…." Dean sighed

"Honey go on tell him…calm down its okay…" Dean's mom said rubbing his back

He sighed. "It was at 9 at night…I had just gotten home and I was hungry…we needed milk so she went to the store…."

_**---------Flashback----------**_

"Hey! Welcome home!" Gia said greeting Dean at the door.

"Hey…do we have anything to eat? I'm starving!"

"Yeah we have Trix."

" Trix Hmm okay…. Will you pour me a bowl while I go change?"

"Sure thing."

She pulled the box out of the cabinet and then opened the fridge.

"Shit…" she mumbled "Dean we don't have any milk."

He poked his head out of the bedroom.

"Oh…never mind…"

"No I'll be right back I'll go get some."

Dean walked into the living room and looked out the window.

"You better hurry Taylor is just closing up!"

"Okay…" she darted out of the door with no shoes on.

Dean sat down and put the TV on. A few minutes later Dean heard screeching of tires and a loud _crash._

"What the hell." He jumped off of the couch and looked out the window.

--------

"Then I saw a gold ford speed away."

"Thank You. I hope your wife is okay." The officer said he closed his pad and walked away.

Dean put his head in his hands.

"I'm worried Mom." He said

"I know sweetie…it's okay…she'll be okay…."

A few minutes later Dean said

"Mom I'm fine honest…you don't have to stay here…you can go…"

"Yeah I should it's after 1am…Call me in the morning Dean…"

"I will."

He watched his mom disappear on the elevator.

"Mr. Forrester?" a nurse said walking towards him

"Yes…"

"Your wife has been taken out of the ER and she's in that room right over there." She said pointing down the hall.

"Thank You…"

"Your Welcome. Dr. Farmer will join you in a minute."

He nodded and walked into the room. He pulled a chair next to Gia and held her hand.

_**--------Flashback-------**_

Gia and Dean were walking around the town square on there first official date.

"So you know about my past…tell me about yours."

Gia looked at him. "Okay well…I'm 17…. I was born on October 19…Um…my ex-boyfriend Stephan is in a band maybe you heard of the" she paused "The Doormats?"

"Yeah…I know who they are."

She laughed "Yeah we dated for a while…Stephan was to old for me…very cute tall, long blonde hair, blue eyes you can drown in…."

"Okay I get it…" Gia laughed at Dean "What ever happened to him?" he finished

"As I said he was to old for me…he is 22…not a lot older…but he has and older mind…"

"Oh…"

Gia looked at Dean and stopped walking. She grabbed his hand then continued. He looked down at their hands and raised his eyebrow.

"What?" she said shrugging her shoulders "Corny I know but I like you."

He laughed "I like you too."

--- ---

"Dean Forrester?"

A large man entering the room startled Dean.

"Uh…Yeah"

"Hi…" he put out his hand "Dr. Farmer."

"Oh…hi…how is she?" he said nodding his head toward her

"Well she took quite a hit I'll tell you that…she certainly is a fighter though. But there is one thing…I was waiting for your mother to leave because I wasn't sure whether or not she knew."

"Knew about what?" he asked

"The Baby?"

"Oh yeah…she knows."

"Oh well…anyway…it really hurts me to say this to such a young man who obviously loves his wife very much…" he sighed "I'm terribly sorry…but your wife lost the baby."

"What?"

"She lost the baby…the car hit her head on…she must of lost the baby on impact." He looked at Dean in the eyes "I'm so…so sorry son."

Dean sat down in the chair.

--- ---

Dean had fallen asleep in the chair for a little while. When he woke up the clock said three. He woke up to a thunderstorm and thought back to the time when he first told Gia that he loved her.

_**----Flashback----**_

Gia ran on to Dean's porch.

"Wow!" she exclaimed "It's really coming down!"

"I know so can you please come back inside?"

"No I love the rain."

"I know but I really need to talk to you."

"About what?" she said splashing in a puddle on his porch

"Um…something I don't want to talk about in a storm."

She looked at him and ran into the yard and started to laugh.

"What do you need to tell me?"

"That your insane and going to get sick!"

"What else?"

He sighed and ran out into the yard with her. She ran up to him and tackled him onto the grass.

"What do you need to tell me?" she said

"I love you Gia."

"You love me?"

"Yes I love you."

"I love you to." She said quickly "I've been waiting for the right time to tell you. I guess now is the right time." She laughed and they kissed in the rain.

-----

**An: Hey what did you think? A rush into things but I figured it would give a little insight to their relationship. As always R&R! Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Wake Up Call

----3 weeks later----

Dean was standing near a window in Gia's room. His elbow on the frame of the window, it was peaceful. Until he heard someone clear there throat. He turned around to see Gia sitting up in her bed staring at him. He smiled and ran to her side.

"Hey…" he said softly running his hand through her hair

She smiled then made a drinking motion.

"Oh right."

He ran into the hall to the vending machine to get her a bottle of water.

He opened the cap and handed it to her. He watched in amazement as she guzzled it down.

"Wow I guess that you were thirsty!" he sat on the side of her

"Yeah…" she threw her arms over him and gave him a huge hug.

"But wait who are you?" she said

Dean looked at her.

"What do you mean who I'm I?"

"Like I don't know who you are." She said

He paused and said "I'm your husband Dean."

"Husband?"

"Yeah…" Dean looked at the doorway to see Rory and Lorelai standing there with more balloons. Through the course of the three weeks they brought dozens of balloons and candy. The room is now filled with them.

"Rory! Lorelai!" Gia shouted. Dean looked at her and climbed off the bed.

"Gia! Your awake!" Rory said giving her a hug.

"We missed you kiddo!" Lorelai said

"Guys who is that guy?" Gia said

"Oh that's Dean….Your husband." They said playing along

"He's pretty…"

"Yeah….look at your hand."

Gia held her hand up to look at the ring.

"Pretty and good taste….I'll keep him." She smiled

Dean looked annoyed.

The girls started to laugh.

"Aw…c'mon Dean it's harmless fun…" Lorelai said

"Yeah have a sense of humor." Gia said

"Ha Ha very funny!" he said

Gia motioned for him to come sit next to her.

she looked at Rory.

"Where's the other half?"

she shrugged "Floating around somewhere."

"Oh…" she looked at Dean "Hi…"

"Hi…" they kissed

"You look like death." They all turned to the doorway to see Tristan standing there.

"Nice thing to say to me…" Gia said "I almost died and the first thing you say its you look like death." She laughed

"That's not funny…" he said coming deeper into the room

"Hey…Dean there's a machine out there that actually makes coffee….want to see the coffee machine." Lorelai said

" Sure…" Dean said

"Yes and I shall help you show that coffee machine to him." Rory said

They all walked out of the room.

"What's your problem T?"

"You…you're a walking hazard!" he said pulling up a chair next to her bed

"Why are you so angry…It's not my fault the car hit me….I wasn't standing in the middle of the street like he car I'm open hit me!" she said waving her hands in the air.

"Why did you have to get the milk?" he said

"Because Dan asked me to."

"So he tells you jump off a bridge you'll do that to?"

"No…Why are you mad at Dean? It's not his fault I got his Tristan."

"I don't understand why he couldn't go get it…"

"Why because he should have been the one that got hit?"

"No but he should have you do everything."

"He doesn't…he just got home from work and I was trying to be a good wife by letting him rest…instead of making him run out again."

Tristan looked at her.

"Tris….what is this really about? Are you and Rory having trouble or something."

Tristan but his hands on his head and ran them across his hair.

"Oh I see…" Gia said "Whats the problem?"

Tristan paused then got up to close the door.

" I'm upset because." He paused and looked at Gia

"I think that Rory still has feelings for Dean."

Gia gazed at him and didn't say a word.

-----

**AN: Hey guys….sorry that it took forever! I'm working on a new story called Premonition in Salvation… check it out….anyway catch ya on the flip side.**

**PLEASE R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12—We'll be fine---

"Anything else wrong with me doctor?" Gia asked

"Yeah just a few more things…" he looked down at his chart

"Your leg is fractured it two places and I'm so sorry to tell you this but…. you lost the baby." Dr. Farmer said

"What?"

"You lost the baby on impact…I'm so sorry Mrs. Forrester."

"Where's Dean?" she asked him

"Waiting in the hallway."

"Okay…. Doctor?"

"Yes…"

"Was it a boy or a girl?"

"A boy."

"Oh…thank you."

He nodded his head and walked out.

"She's ready for you." Dr. Farmer said to Dean

"Thank You." He said getting up out of the chair.

"Wait doctor." Dean said

"Yes"

"How much longer does she have to stay here?"

"We ran some tests on her earlier…. she's fine…. so today."

"Thanks a lot."

As he walked into the room he heard sobs.

"Gia?" he said

"Yeah."

He pulled a chair next to her. "What's wrong?"

"I just found out about our baby."

"I know."

"You knew?"

"Yes…the only reason I didn't tell you right away, is because I didn't want to upset you."

"Well…thanks anyway." She wiped away her tears "We were going to have a little boy."

"What?"

"The sex of the baby… doctor Farmer told me it was a boy."

"Wow… honey I'm so sorry." Dean said taking her hand

"I'm okay…. I'll be okay."

He kissed her head "We'll be okay."

She smiled at her.

"I do have some good news though."

"What?" she said her eyes bright and cheery again

"You can come home today."

"Really?"

"Yup…"

"Cool…" she said

"I'll call Rory and tell her to bring clothes for you."

"Uh…uh…okay."

"What? What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing…"

Dean looked at her "Gia?"

"Tristan told me something today…"

"What did he tell you?"

"That Rory still likes you."

"Well we're friends…I hope…"

"No…. no dean she still loves you."

"Huh?"

Gia shrugged her shoulders "Tristan thinks that she still loves you."

"Oh…wow…I didn't see that coming."

"I don't know…. I mean its Tristan you know…I don't want to jump to anything until he knows fact."

Dean smiled at his wife and kissed her forehead. "I'll call my mom instead."

--- --- --- --- ---

"Easy…don't break the other leg." Dean said

"I don't understand why they don't have a freaking elevator!" Gia laughed

" I know but it's only one more flight."

A few minutes late they finally made it to the apartment.

Dean pulled the keys out an opened the door.

"Home Sweet Home…" Gia said

He made her way over to the couch sat down threw her crutches on the floor then was stuck.

"Dean!" she yelled

"Yeah…"

"Little help."

He laughed then picked her up and placed her on the couch and elevated her leg.

"I rented a movie."

"Oh…which one?"

"Ferris Buller's Day off."

"Aw…the first one we watched when I came back from the hospital last year."

"Yup…your favorite."

Dean put then movie in and sat next to her. They fell asleep in each others arms.

_We'll be okay. _Gia said to herself

------ ------

**AN: Forever I know…. sorry…kind of a filler…. I just wanted to get the update over with.**


	13. Chapter 13

**------Probably now isn't the best time to do this since I'm far into the story but I don't own them…. to bad…I 'd have fun with Jared. I own Gia though…. but you know that…. see how smart you are. ------**

Chapter 13----Forever Yours-----

Gia woke up smiling. Thinking about her wedding with Dean. She was still wrapped tightly in his arms, the light July breeze coming through the window. She lightly shook

Dean. He blinked a few times and groaned.

"Can you take me into the bedroom?" Gia whispered putting her arms around him

He picked her up not saying a word. He opened the double doors to the room, that always many a noise when you opened them.

He smiled at her and set her down on the bed. He walked into the bathroom.

"Dean." She called after him

He waited to answer.

"Yes." he said walking out of the bathroom pulling a T-shirt on.

"You think that it's weird that I had picked out names for the baby so soon?"

"You did?"

"Yeah…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged "I don't know? Why want to hear them?"

"Of course." He said pulling a sheet over the two of them.

"Well if it was a girl I liked Alyssa Michelle and if it was a boy I liked Dean Michael."

"You were going to name him after me?"

"Yeah."

"Aw sweetie." He hugged her and kissed her head

"Can we watch our wedding video?" she said looking at him

"I was just going to say that."

She laughed. Dean hopped out of bed and put it in.

"I want to see when you sing to me."

"That was nice."

-----Flashback----

Gia trudged on stage in the dress that she could barley walk in and tapped the mic.

"Hello everybody."

Dean turned around to look at his new wife.

"Now…a while ago I made a promise to Dean. We we're kidding but since it actually happened then I suppose that I can't break the promise. Hit it boys."

The band started to play light music. Dean walked into the middle of the dance floor, as the rest of the guest followed.

"Dozens of girls would storm up;  
I had to lock my door.  
Somehow I couldn't warm up  
to one before.  
What was it that controlled me?  
What kept my love life lean?  
My intuition told me  
you'd come on the scene.  
Lady, listen to the rhythm of my heartbeat,  
and you'll get just what I mean.

Embrace me,  
my sweet embraceable you.  
Embrace me,  
you irreplaceable you.  
Just one look at you -- my heart grew tipsy in me;  
you and you alone bring out the gipsy in me.  
I love all  
the many charms about you; I went about reciting,  
"Here's one who'll never fall!"  
But I'm afraid the writing  
is on the wall.  
My nose I used to turn up  
when you'd besiege my heart;  
now I completely burn up  
when you're slow to start.  
I'm afraid you'll have to take the consequences;  
you upset the apple cart."

Gia focused her eyes on Dean.  
"Embrace me,  
my sweet embraceable you.  
Embrace me,  
you irreplaceable you.  
In your arms I find love so delectable, dear,  
I'm afraid it isn't quite respectable, dear.  
But hang it --  
Come on, let's glorify love!  
Ding dang it!  
You'll shout, "Encore!" if I love.  
Don't be a naughty papa,  
Come to baby-- come to baby-- do!  
My sweet embraceable you.

I went about reciting,  
"Here's one who'll never fall!"  
But I'm afraid the writing  
Is on the wall.  
My nose I used to turn up  
when you'd besiege my heart;  
now I completely burn up  
when you're slow to start.  
I'm afraid you'll have to take the consequences;  
you upset the apple cart.

Embrace me,  
my sweet embraceable you.  
Embrace me,  
you irreplaceable you.  
In your arms I find love so delectable, dear,  
I'm afraid it isn't quite respectable, dear.  
But hang it --  
Come on, let's glorify love!  
Ding dang it!  
You'll shout, "Encore!" if I love.  
Don't be a naughty papa,  
Come to baby-- come to baby-- do!  
My sweet embraceable you."

The crowed cheered for her. Dean had tears in his eyes (not crying) but tears were there.

She bowed "Thank You."

She walked off stage and joined her husband.

Light music filled the tent again and Gia and Dean danced.

"That was beautiful." He said

"I promised that if we ever got married I sing to you."

They kissed.

----------- -----

Dean looked at Gia.

"I love to hear you sing," he said turning off the video.

"Thank You."

Gia took off her wedding band and read the engraved "I'll be forever yours"

Dean smiled a kissed her head.

----------

Rory woke up to a knock at her window.

She looked to see Tristan standing there.

She walked over to the window and opened it.

"My mom will hear you…" she whispered, "What is going on."

"Rory I've been thinking about this all day…. I need to know something." he whispered

"What?"

"Do you still love Dean?"

Rory was shell-shocked.

"Um…"

--------- -----

Gia was standing at the stove making eggs, leaning on her crutch for support.

Dean walked out of the bedroom.

He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You shouldn't be up like this. You could fall."

"I'm fine."

He let go and sat on the couch.

"Oh I forgot to tell you something." Gia said taking a plate out of the cabinet

"What…" he set the remote down and went over to help her.

She hopped to the table and sat down. He joined her on the other side.

"I was going to tell you the day of the accident." She took a bite of the eggs. Dean took a fork and stole some too.

"I got a job at Luke's. Well had a job at Luke's."

"Had?"

She pointed to her foot.

"But after it heels I'll have a job at Luke's."

"That's good."

"Yeah…I felt bad that you were the only on working…. so I got a job."

He smiled and set the fork down.

"Speaking of which I have to go." he kissed her head "Bye call if you nee anything."

"Okay."

Dean walked out the door.

------

**AN: That's my favorite song from 7TH Heaven so I though I use it.**

**Please R&R…bye**


	14. Chapter 14

…**. I own Gia….**

Chapter 14:

Gia was lying on the couch when she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" she yelled

"Tristan…" he yelled back

"Come in"

He tried the doorknob.

"It's locked."

Gia growled and stood up she grabbed her crutches and hopped to the door.

She unlocked the lock and opened the door. Tristan was standing at the door with flowers and a bag of food.

"Hey." He said

"Hey…what are you doing here?" she asked snatching the bag away from him

"I spent the morning with Rory and I figured since I'm down here I might as well come see you." She snatched it back and placed everything on the table.

"Ah…thanks…. I guess, but why did you come see Rory?"

Gia hopped to the kitchen table, opened the bag and ate a fry.

"To talk." He said sitting down across from her.

"About what?" she said searching through the bag.

"Dean…" Gia looked up

"My Dean? Dean Forrester?"

"No Dean in Alabama…. of course your Dean."

"Why?"

"Well…Rory said that she still loves Dean, but we talked a lot about it and she knows that he loves you, and plus she said that he was her first boyfriend and there is always going to be that feeling there."

"You think that Dean feels the same?"

Tristan shrugged "I can't speak for him…. Gia I personally I don't think that Dean will leave you for anyone…. he really loves you…. and you really love him…. so don't worry."

"Okay…very chick flick moment their T…can I eat now?"

Tristan laughed "Yeah…"

----- ---- - -- --

"Gia I'm home!" Dean shouted as he entered the door.

"I'm in the bed room!" she yelled back

Dean walked into the bedroom to see Gia surrounded by pictures.

"Hey…" she said looking up at him

"Ah…Hi…what are you doing?"

"Making a scrapbook."

"Why?"

Gia frowned "Dean I'm in here all day by my self what do you think I'm going to do?"

Dean put up his hands "Sorry…Gees."

"It's okay…"

He joined her on the bed.

"That's my favorite picture." He said pointing to the one that they took in the limo together.

"That's mine." She said pointing to the one of him proposing.

"Yeah that is a nice picture." He laughed.

"So Tristan stopped by today."

"Really? What did he have to say?"

"Well…Rory still loves you."

"What?" he said a little taken back

"He talked to her today…she said that she still has feelings for you…but only because you were her first boyfriend and those feelings will always be there."

"Oh My God…. I can't believe her…that isn't like her."

"I know…you gave her all the chances in the world and she broke your heart every time."

Dean shook his head "That is so selfish of her…When I'm happy she decides she still loves me."

Gia shrugged. "Wait what are you trying to say?"

"_What I'm I trying to say"_ Dean said to himself

"That you'll leave me if she tells you herself?"

"No…Not at all Gia…how could you say that?"

"I don't know but you seem pretty upset."

"Do you still love her?"

Dean looked at her.

"Dean Forrester look at me… Do you still love Rory?"

------ ----

**AN: I know that this is short…. sorry…I have finals coming and I don't have a lot of time to write. I have decided that after Chapter 15 that this story will be over. I'll write and Epilogue so don't worry…. Thank You To all my fans…. you guys rock.**


	15. Chapter 15

An: I still own Gia btw…. The Surprise is near the end…. will you figure it out?

Chapter 15: The Decision

-----4 months later-----

"Are you ready yet?" Dean yelled

"Almost hold on…give me 5 minutes!" she yelled back

"Is she ready yet?" Lorelai said entering the room

Dean shook his head and looked at his watch "C'mon everyone is waiting!"

"Okay… Okay…. I'm coming out"

Dean gasped as she did a pose in the doorframe.

"So what do you think?"

"Va Va Voom!" Lorelai said

She twirled and landed in front of Dean. He took her in his arms. "You look amazing!"

As they all piled into the car Dean pulled out a blindfold.

"Put this on…" he said

"What why?"

"Because you have to…" Lorelai said starting the car.

"Okay…"

Dean lifted her hair and put the bind fold on for her.

"Why aren't we walking?" she asked

"Because you can't walk with a blindfold on …duh" Lorelai said

"But I though we were meeting…"

"She's going to meet us there." Dean said

--- --- ---

"Okay now one more step." Dean said holding her by the waist

"Guys what is going on?" she said

Dean opened the sliding doors to Ms. Patty's dance studio and pulled off her blindfold.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled

She stood there with her mouth open. Lorelai ran up to her "Reaction shot! Ha!" she squealed

"Dean I'm going to kill you!" she said pushing him

"Hey it was all me baby!" she said running up to them

"You! I thought you were…I though we were going to eat…and you were going to met us!"

"I guess not." She said hugging her

"This is amazing girly!"

"Hey it's the big 1-9 it has to be nice!"

--- --- --

They went out into the middle of the floor and started to dance. She stood by the food watching them.

"Hey kiddo…" Lorelai said walking up to her.

" Hi…" she said with a smile

"How you doing?"

"I'm great…"

"She's so happy kid…you did the right thing…"

"I know that I did…I just miss him."

"I know…" she said rubbing her back "I know Hun."

She watched them dance and laugh.

"I hate you!" she said hitting Dean in the shoulder

"Well I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed

She drew her eyes away from them dancing and looked toward the doorway.

She ran up to him.

"Hey! You made it!"

They hugged

"Yeah I wouldn't miss this!" Tristan said

"Oh…I got to go and make the toast."

She ran to the stage and grabbed the glass.

"Ah…attention" everyone turned toward her

"Hi guys…thanks for coming… so I've known your birthday girl for a only a few years. But I feel like I've known her my whole life. She's my best friend…a great person…funny and has a good heart. A toast to you on our birthday…here here!"

"Here here!" everyone said

Gia made her way to the stage and hugged Rory.

"Wow you guys…this is amazing…when I moved here…. I thought it was the end of my life…but it really was just the beginning…my first school day here in detention I met my hubby Dean…then a few days later I met my best friend Rory Gilmore…"

She sighed, "Everyone here changed my life and I thank you all I love you guys!"

She got off stage and entered Dean's arms "But not as much as I love you."

He smiled and kissed her

**AN: SO THAT WAS THE END…DID I SURPRISE YOU? THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY FANS THAT STUCK WITH IT…I LOVE YOU ALL…ESPICALLY JAYCAT…SHE HELPED A LOT IN THE BEGINNING…. CATCH YA LATER!**


	16. Epilogue

A year later Gia had twins named Lorelai Alyssa Forrester and Dean Michael Forrester.

They stayed married forever and named Tristan and Rory godparents of the children.

Speaking of which Tristan and Rory were engaged to be married, they now have a little boy name

Hayden Samuel Degray.

So thats the end of my story. Figure the rest out yourself. Thank you to my fans...I love you guys!


End file.
